


A softie

by IdiotAndHooman



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotAndHooman/pseuds/IdiotAndHooman
Summary: Byeongkwan likes stealing Sehyoon's phone to change his wallpaper into stupid pictures of Sehyoon's face. Byeongkwan is doing another routine swipe of yoon's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change his wallpaper this time.





	A softie

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with a prompt generator and couldn't stop myself from writing a little something for this one. It's short and not great, but hey, it was written at 4am. Haha. Enjoy!

**Byeongkwan**

I whine at the sudden loss of warmth beside me. A soft chuckle comes from beside the bed. "I'm just going to shower, I'll be right back, I promise." Soft lips press against my forehead, the bathroom door closes soon after.

I roll over, stretching, a small pout still on my lips. I lay there quietly, listening to the water and soft humming coming from the nearby room.

His phone dings from the bedside table. 'It's too early for notifications' I grumble quietly to myself, reaching over to check his phone. I smirk, glancing up at the bathroom door, taking note of the shower still running. I quickly grab my phone, sending a picture from my gallery of unflattering pictures I took of my boyfriend.

Ding. I unlock his phone and immediately save the photo I had sent. I've done this randomly for months now, he never seems to mind, he just changes it back to a random picture he found online. I close messages, curious as to what his current background is. Oh. A shy blush creeps across my cheeks as I take in the photo. It's a photo we had taken together after our first date. He wasn't even looking at the camera, he was just smiling at me fondly. I sigh, locking his phone.

Maybe this one can stay.


End file.
